


Old-fashioned Waltz

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Ginny dancing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-fashioned Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Deathly Hallows.

  
  


Nearly every other conversation Neville's had tonight has been about why it was decided to raise money for St Mungo's by holding a charity ball. One of the healers says it's therapeutic to dance, and he backs out of the conversation to find better company.

"You aren't dancing tonight?" he asks Ginny. She gestures down at her bump.

"What if it was a slow number? Like, er, a waltz?" She rolls her eyes a little, because the band is, in fact, playing a waltz.

"For old times' sake?" he coaxes. "It might be therapeutic."

"I'm pregnant, not sick!" she exclaims, then laughs. "Oh all right. Why not?" She sets her goblet of pumpkin juice down on a table and adjusts her silvery gown – is it meant to remind you of a Pensieve, Neville wonders, or is he in a bit of a sentimental mood?

"Shall we dance?" he asks, offering his arm.

"I would love to dance with you, Neville," she responds in kind.

He smiles. They've come a long way since the Yule Ball.

Fin.

Feedback is loved.  
  
---


End file.
